(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a hydraulic steering assembly to be attached to the tiller arm of an outboard propulsion unit for a boat so as to rotate the propulsion unit about a steering axis.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art steering assemblies for outboard propulsion units of boats have rotated the propulsion unit by means of push-pull mechanical cables or via hydraulic actuation. Introduction of higher horsepower engines have resulted in a demand for more reliable hydraulic steering systems. These systems have typically included cylinders which protrude an undesirable amount to one side of the engine. One type of prior art hydraulic cylinder is mounted in a manner to require the rod of the cylinder to be secured to the tiller arm of the engine by means of a link. This assembly is often installed incorrectly resulting in accidents. Also, it is desirable to keep the cylinder as short as possible. This has been accomplished in prior art steering assemblies by including only one piston rod in the cylinder. The result is an imbalance in the oil supply required by the cylinder. Additional problems have resulted where the steering assemblies require specific adaptations of the propulsion unit to accommodate the assembly. Thus, these assemblies cannot be adapted for all engine models.